


Come A Little Bit Closer

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Series: Overwatch Requests [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: Commander Morrison calls you into his office and you share a moment





	Come A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble request from my tumblr! natalya-romanova

* * *

Jack calls you into his office not long after you have landed from your last mission.  You rush along, not wanting to make the commander wait for your presence. Once you enter, he pins you against the door, his breath hot against your face, before giving you a deep kiss.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve missed you and you’ve been away for a while on a mission so I thought I would welcome you home.”

“By pinning me against your office door?”

“It’s more fun this way.”

“Well now,” you bring your hands up to his hair, bringing him back in for another kiss. Jack’s hands start to caress the sides of your body, displacing the tank top you’re wearing so your sides and stomach are showing. A moment later, Jack breaks the kiss and starts kissing down your jawline to your collarbone, leaving little nips along the way. Arousal fills your body as you begin breath into his ear heavily.

Jack pulls back and leads you to his desk chair, where he sits down and drags you on top of his lap. You straddle his thigh as the two of you continue to make-out, enjoying the intimate moment between the two of you. Slowly, you start to grind against his thigh, your pant’s seam rubbing in the right spot, giving you enough friction against your clit. It causes you to want more. You let out slight moan and Jack pulls away to look at you.

“You like that, huh?”

Your cheeks turn red from a blush and Jack pulls you closer to him, lifting his thigh slightly in the process causing you to grind against him harder. This time you let out a loud moan as you continue to move your hips back and forth against him, eager for your release. Jack’s hands move down to your ass, helping you out and guiding you along his thigh. Your movements become desperate as you continue. Your breath starts to be laboured as you begin to reach your peak.

Jack bites his lip as he stares at your face intensely, his erection becoming prominent in his pants. Your movement increases and become more desperate as the familiar feeling started to get a grip on you. Your body flushes as your vision dims. Your orgasm hits you all at once, waves of pleasure coursing through you.

You lean against his chest, catching your breath before Jack captures your lips in a needy kiss. Your wrap your arms around his neck, slowly running your fingers through his hair. The two of you sit there for a moment, enjoying each other’s company as you continue to make out in his office.


End file.
